


Countdown to Zero

by Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One shot?, Romance, Thundershield - Freeform, timer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was tired of the blind dates all of his friends set him up with. He was tired of heartbreak, tired of rejection. When the TiMER ad came on he couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown to Zero

**Author's Note:**

> I took the name TiMER from the movie (which I would recommend watching) but I tweaked it a bit so... bare with me.

"If a clock could count down to the exact moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?"  
Steve looked up from his drawing to the TV that Bucky insisted he get. He rarely used it- but he liked the background noise, so it wasn't such a waste.  
"That's the claim of manufacture's of a new devices called, the TiMER. The next evolutionary step in computer match making, the TiMER lets you know when your perfect match has entered you life."  
A device that could find your soulmate? Steve shook his head- it sounded impossible. A piece of plastic couldn't tell him who he was going to love.

~

The TiMER was a smash- people all around the globe got them attached to their wrists, and were soon finding their true loves.  
Speed dating and sites like eHarmony and Match.com became obsolete. Maybe that's how Steve found himself outside of a TiMER office in Brooklyn. He was tired of the blind dates all of his friends set him up with. He was tired of heartbreak, tired of rejection.  
According to the ads, 98 percent of people with TiMERs were satisfied with who they found. Steve could only hope that he wasn't in that 2 percent.

~

The second the TiMER was on his wrist, it started counting down.  
2 weeks, 4 days, 17 hours and 56 seconds.  
2 weeks before he met his soulmate.  
2 weeks until he would be happy again.

~

The days went by slow- too slow for Steve's liking. Soon, however, he looked down and his TiMER and his time left was only in hours, minutes, and seconds.  
He couldn't stop glancing down after that.  
6 hours, 47 minutes, 20 seconds.  
3 hours, 5 minutes, 33 seconds.  
1 hour, 54 minutes, 48 seconds.  
Waiting in his apartment would do him no good, so Steve got up, and went down to his favorite coffee shop, bringing his sketchbook with him.

The cafe door opened and the bell above it jingled. Steve paid no attention, as he was completely lost in his artwork. Drawing calmed him down, and with the stress he was under with his TiMER, he needed it. 

He was so lost, he didn't realize there was a man standing on the opposite side of the table that he was sitting, looking curiously at his sketch.  
"That is quite good." The deeply accented voice shook the scrawny man out of his daze. His icey blue eyes met the blue stormy ones.  
Two sets of beeps broke the silence. Both men looked down at their TiMERs, which were each clocked out at zero.  
Steve looked back up at the man, who towered over him by a few feet at least. The man was smiling down at him and he offered his hand.  
"I'm Thor."  
Steve didn't hesitate a second before he took the much larger and warmer hand in his own.  
"I'm Steve."


End file.
